narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascended Warriors: Kyashi vs Tora Uchiha
Meeting in the Rain Tora Uchiha was walking a small dirt road on his way back from a mission to the Land of Wind. The Land of Mountains had been recently hit with a torrent of storms and so Tora continued walking even though the rain only got harder. He came to a small check-in station towards the edge of the the Land of Wind and the Land of Mountains, there he saw a young blond girl walking as well. "Promise me..." Was her voice, as she sung to herself softly, an umbrella over her head. "That you'll leave the light on...." Tora chuckled upon hearing the girl sing. The wartime had just ended in the Land of Mountains so women werent often heard singing in the streets. "Must be a foreigner..." he thought to himself. This girl was carrying a sword though...he recognized her somehow. He pulled out his Bingo Book, "Yep..that's Kyashi Urami, S-class missing-nin from Konoha. She is also tied somehow to Ryuka Uchiha. Hmmm...Ryuka lives in the village." Tora thought. He began to approach her. "To help me see...the daylight, my guide gone...." She continued, even though she sensed a strange and foreign prescence behind her. She kept walking, her voice continuing to fill the air with a soft intention. Tora, "Are you Kyashi?" he asked piercing the quiet with his voice. Kyashi stopped, turning on her heel and meeting her eyes. Obviously, she had a smile on her face, as if she was born cheerful. Her eyez met Tora's gaze. "Yes, I am." She said. "And you are?" Seeing such a happy face so soon after a war's brutal end made Tora break out in a smile of his own. "Im Tora Uchiha, a Jonin from Yamagakure 2." he explained to her. Thunder boomed behind them. "Perhaps you know my cousin, Ryun?" "Ah...." Kyashi looked him up and down. "Ryun told me all about you!" She scratched the back of her head. "But I assumed you were his brother, from the way he acted towards you...." Tora laughed a little, "Ya, he always was like that..." Tora closed his eyes, "Overprotective bastard..." he thought grinning even more at the thought of his cousin. He let the rain pour over his head for a moment. "That Ryun...Anyways, what brings you here Kyashi?" "I'd thought I'd visit Ryuka." She replied, nodding over to the direction of Yamagakure 2. "He's visiting today." Then, her eyes fell upon the book he was carrying. "What are you doing out here?" Tora sighed, "Im back from a mission to the Land of Wind. I thought I recognized you, so I checked my Bingo book." Tora said, pocketing the book. He saw Kyashi's expression change, "Don't worry, this issue only carries the names of ninja missing from their village. I promise you your not gonna be assassinated. Although, I've heard of your skill, I am curious of your abilities." Kyashi's smile faded. "Is that so?" She asked, her eyes lowering slightly in a calm and cool expression. "Then you'll get to see 'em today...." The smile returned, but slightly smaller than before. The Thunder rolls... Tora fought hard to hide his excitement. He did two back flips in order to put some distance in between him and Kyashi. Tora activated his Sharingan eyes, "I usually don't use them right off the bat, but it looks like it may be necessary here." he thought. He drew three shuriken from his leg pouch and readied his first assault. Kyashi stood slightly straight, avoiding Tora's gaze. Her own gaze was on his body. She had heard that observing a Sharingan user's body and avoiding eye contact, it negated the Sharingan's genjutsu-utilizing ability. Her own excitement seemed to kick in, but she hid it well as she settled into a taijutsu defensive stance. Her eyes narrowed, and her grin was more of a smirk, as the thunder sound even louder. They could not sound over her words, however. "Let's see what you've got." Tora smirked as he let his shuriken fly in her direction. He formed a hand sign, "Water Release: Violent Water Wave!" he shouted, exhaling a large stream of water in the three shurikens shadow. The pressurized water made a small trench as it tunneled towards Kyashi. Kyashi then stood up straight, putting out her hand in the form of a palm. Her position change was immediate, as she waited, unnervingly patient. When the pressurized water wave was in contact, she whispered, "Shinra Tensei." Immediately, the wave reversed direction, heading straight back towards Tora with an intent of annihilation. Tora's eyes widened as his blast came tunneling back at him, "Shinra Tensei...I saw that move in Konoha when Pain attacked. That attack needs a full five seconds to recharge, I need to be quick." he thought as he shoved his own chakra into his water jutsu, causing the jutsu to morph. He formed the seals a quick as possible; Ox, Monkey, Hare, Rat, Boar, Bird, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Ram, Snake, Boar, Ram, Rat, Monkey, Bird, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Horse, Ram, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Monkey, Hare, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Bird, Rat, Boar, Bird, then just before the time was up he screamed, "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique. The water morphed into the head of a dragon as it reversed back on Kyashi, slamming into her at maximum pressure. Kyashi's eyes widened, and she let out a chuckle, before raising her arms in an X-like fashion. As fast as she could, she concentrated, closing her eyes. Her chakra rushed through her body, acting as a shield against the powerful pressure. She dug her feet into the ground as she bent low, then with a slight crouch and leap, she was in the air, with Tora below. Doing a mid-air front flip, she descended on him, her foot connecting with the top of his head, slamming him into the ground with immense force. Due to him being in mid-jutsu, escape was unavoidable and he found himself eating dust. However, this was the perfect opportunity, "Earth Release: Hidden Among Sand Technique ." he said in his mind. Kyashi soon found her feet sunk in the mud, allowing Tora to recover. He then formed the next group of seals; Ram, Horse, Dragon: before saying, "Earth Release: Earth Flow River." This caused the mud Kyashi was sunk in, to slide down the hill directly behind her into the forest below. "Woah!" Kyashi thought to herself, surprised at the sudden move. Instinctively, she managed to pull one arm out, the rest of her stuck in the mud and only part of her body showing. "Good thing this ain't quicksand..." She thought, as she let herself be taken down towards the forest. Whizzing by several trees, she soon thrust her legs up, connecting with the thick and sturdy bark of one. Acting quickly, she jerked her upper body up, her hands gripping the trunk as if she was a squirrel. She climbed up onto a supporting tree-branch, crouching and watching the mudslide below her. "Ugh....I'm so gonna need a bath after this...." She thought disgustedly, flinging mud off of her hands and stringing her hair mostly clean of it. Her eyes peered around, waiting for Tora to come in view. Tora looked over the embankment at the trees. He couldn't visibly make out Kyashi, but he could sense where she was. He weaved the Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger hand signs and used, Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning, blowing smoke into the forest, which filled the small lower valley with a thick smoke. He then clicked his teeth together, igniting the smoke causing the whole valley to erupt in flames. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the fireball advance towards her. "There you are!" She thought, disappearing before the flames overwhelmed where she stood. She was high in the air, and descended elegantly, seeing Tora's form below. She did a few flips in the air before landing expertly, right behind Tora. "You could've hurt me!" She said mockingly, grinning. Tora had tracked her with his Sharingan, "Interesting Urami Kyashi. Your skills are certainly notable. Its no wonder Ryuka gawks like he does." With two hand seals he was able to initiate his next technique, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld." Kyashi again sunk into the ground, this time though the ground around her was transformed into a sticky mud swamp. Tora pressurized the mud making it almost impossible for Kyashi to move. With her immobile, he powered up his Water Release: Crystal Sphere, which he slammed into her abdomen, it slightly drilled Kyashi's stomach then wrapped her in swirling water. As the swirling water formed around her, Kyashi could only bring up her still-free arms in an X-position. Even as she held her breath, she was still smiling, as her body began to blow an intense red. Then, she thrust them outwards, releasing the built-up chakra within her. A moderate amount only was needed to push the waves away from both sides. Then, she stared up at Tora, as she purposely flopped down on the ground on her stomach. "Oh, I get it..." She said, with a bit of humor to her tone, as she used her lower body to drag her legs out slowly and carefully from the wet mud, slowly pulling them out. "You're trying to ruin my good fashion sense, aren't you?" She pulled her self up to her feet, clapping her hands once in a strange fashion. "Ok...time for my trump card combo." he thought to himself. He threw four to five wire-attached kunai at Kyashi, pinning her to the ground. He then preformed the appropriate seals before saying, "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique." This caused an explosion of flames to run along the cords, smashing into the downed Kyashi. At first, it seemed as if the flames had completely consumed her. But then, from the wildfire, a burst of flame, in the form of a fireball, raced back up the wire and straight towards Tora. It was right then that inches from him, a fist erupted from that fireball, hitting straight into his face and toppling him to the ground. As soon as the offending arm came out,the rest of the fireball dissipated, leaving a slightly singed Kyashi, although not seriously injured. She landed on her feet, crouching slightly and scratching her nose. Tora screamed comically at the burns on his face, "OWWWW!!!" He stood up to face Kyashi and formed his hand seals, "Fire Release: Great Dragon Blitz." he yelled, firing two dragon shaped sun balls into the sky. "This is only good for one use." he said lifting his right arm to the sky. "Wakahiru." he said calmly. "This technique can only be used when the sun is giving off its maximum energy (noon). It draws the heat from the sun, which can be as hot as 200,000 K, about ten times as hot as the sun's heat from its core. The heat, drawn by my Ten-tails chakra, is molded into a sphere, about the size of two rasengans, with the color of white, the color of the sun's core but much, much hotter. The technique is too hot for me to even get near, and if not control, could burn off the planet easily, so to prevent this, I cover the technique with a Ten-tailed cloak, so the heat only affects you." he explained as he slammed the technique into Kyashi, incinerating her stomach. Kyashi's pupil shrank out of shock, and a stream of blood fell down her chin. But it lasted only for a moment, and she could only smirk. With both of her hands, she caught Tora's arm and shoulder in a tight grip, looking over his shoulder. Perfect timing. Her shadow clone was right on Tora's unprotected back, slamming the blue orb straight into it. She released her grip on him and sidestepped, watching him topple once again to the ground like a tumbleweed. Category:Articles marked as clear